


Carnival

by shinodasmile



Category: Linkin Park, Mike shinoda - Fandom
Genre: Cute Ending, Cuteness overload, Fluff, M/M, just pure wholesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinodasmile/pseuds/shinodasmile
Summary: Chester works at the carnival and meets a blue haired boy who seems to call his attention.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868440) by [Almoriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso)
  * Translation into Français available: [Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868440) by [Almoriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almoriso/pseuds/Almoriso)

> My first work here. If you like this, make sure to check my account on Wattpad too, there's a lot more there! https://www.wattpad.com/user/shinodasmile

I was at my turn administering the roller-coaster, people and more people, friends, lovers, kids with their parents, all wanting to have some adrenaline rushing through their veins. I just observed and gave them the rules of safety.

"Guys I don't wanna go." I heard a guy with spiked blue hair saying to his friends, he seemed to be my age.

I put the belts on the people that were now on the ride but still listening to the group of friends' conversation.

"Oh come on, Mike! Don't be a pussy, it's gonna be fun!" The one with curly hair said to the blue haired boy.

"Let's go to other ride, please." He pleaded again with hands united like he was praying and I couldn't hold back a little laugh.

The ride was long gone and on the last loop already.

"Now there's no going back, Mike." A very tall boy with shaved head said laughing at his friend's desperation.

"Please, Rob!" He faked a cry but the two just laughed.

"You can choose which cart you wanna go, I'll pass explaining the safety rules and fastening your belts." I said to them and to the other people coming in.

The Mike boy was really scared, he was shaking like crazy and I felt like he was going to have a panic attack any minute, I actually felt sorry for him since his friends quite forced him to go to the roller-coaster.

"Let's go on the first cart!" The curly haired boy said excited. Mike just whimpered and came along. The carts had three seats and it fitted perfectly for the group.

I got to their cart first and said everything I was supposed to. Mike was taking deep but yet short breaths, his eyes closed tightly. I touched him to close his belt and he jumped wide eyed.

"I'm sorry, I was just fastening your seat belt." I said trying to calm him down but he just nodded. I moved to the curly haired, who was in the middle.

"You sure he's alright to go on this ride? He seems to be having a panic attack." I asked him, worried for the boy's safety and well-being.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine, he's just afraid." He said shrugging it off like it was nothing, I looked to the other boy and he nodded, agreeing with his friend. I finished explaining everything and the ride flew.

I could hear screams and laughter, as always. I waited until the ride came back and the belts were automatically removed from the people. Everyone was laughing and smiling, waving at me and going to other attractions.

I noticed that the boy with blue hair hadn't come out yet so I went to check on him, I was really worried about him, he was so scared.

I got to the cart he was sitting in and he was pale, as white as snow, his mouth trembling and his eyes glazed.

"Hey, are you alright?" His friends had already got out and were waiting for him on the outside of the attraction. I held my hand out for him and he weakly held it and got up.

As soon as he got up he held his stomach and threw up on my shoes. I closed my eyes and looked up, it was so gross but not his fault. He was feeling very sick, I could tell just by his appearance, he looked tired.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry..." he said ashamed looking at me.

"It's okay. I'm not mad but, are you alright?" He nodded slightly and looked down.

"I'm really sorry, let me help you clean up. I can make it up to you." He said worried, guilt spread all over his face.

"It's fine, really, it's not your fault and you don't need to clean, it's my job. You can either go to your friends and spent the rest of the night having fun or go home and rest, which I recommend." I said with a reassuring smile to show him I wasn't mad.

"Please, let me make it up to you... I... hm..." he stopped and thought for a while "I can take you out, what about that?" He asked looking at me with raised eyebrows, his hands gesturing to me.

"You don't have to, really, I'm fine." I reassured him again.

"Oh come on, if you don't let me clean for you at least let me take you out, I'll pay and we can have fun!" He tried to convince me and I had to admit he was kinda cute.

"Hm... but you don't even know my name." I laughed.

"Well, actually I know, Chester." He said poking my name tag, I always forget I have it with me.

"And you're Mike, right?"

"Yeah" he replied smiling, he had a stunning smile, he was indeed very beautiful. "Wait how do you know?" He asked now startled.

"Well, let's say your friends over there speak kinda loudly." I laughed again pointing at his group of friends, the vomit on my shoes long forgotten.

"Yeah, they do. So, do you accept my offer?" He insisted one more time with that smile of his and I melted, I couldn't pretend I didn't want to go anymore.

"Yeah, sure." I said and he commemorated by punching the air. I giggled. He was childish but not in an annoying way, it was like in an innocent and pure way.

"So..." he scribbled something down on a little piece of paper. "This is my number, when you get home you message me and we can set it up." He said handing me the paper.

"Sure, I'll text you." He blinked and I giggled again, he waved and left with his friends, who complained about the long time he took to go back to them. I smiled to myself as I looked at the paper.

~

C: hey, it's Chester

M: hi :)

C: so, what did you plan?

M: anything specific but we could go bowling or just to the mall, you decide

C: hm... I think the mall is good

M: then I'll see you tomorrow at 3, alright?

C: sure, I'll be there :)

M: good night, Chester :)

C: good night, Mike ;)

~

I arrived at the mall and waited on a bench right at the entrance. Not long later Mike arrived and waved at me smiling.

"Hey! Did I let you waiting for too long?" He greeted and asked as I got up.

"No, not at all... so what're we gonna do?" I asked. Both of us were walking side by side, entering the big glass door.

"I have tickets to a horror movie! Surprise!" Mike said excitedly, jumping in front of me, making me stop and giggle. People were staring at us now but I didn't got bothered by them.

We went towards the movie theater and Mike handed the lady our tickets, we bought popcorn and got in. Mike was very excited, he looked like a kid. Before I noticed I was staring at him, smiling involuntarily.

The movie started and it was very boring, I don't enjoy horror movies at all since I don't get scared easily. And nowadays the horror movies are so silly, but yet, Mike seemed to be in trance, he jumped on his chair a few times and I couldn't hold a giggle back, which earned me an evil look from him.

~

I was almost falling asleep when something touched my hand and shoulder. I looked and saw Mike holding my hand a burying his head on my shoulder, hiding from the movie. He was so sweet, I smiled and supported my chin on his blue mane, he smelled good. I put my free arm around him and he relaxed, he most likely had anxiety.

~

We got out of the movie and Mike was very quiet but I didn't push him into talking. We were heading to the food court.

We got there and sat at a table close to Burger King. Mike still quiet.

"Mike? Everything okay?" I asked looking at his face, which was facing the table.

"Yeah... I'm just scared I guess... it happens to me out of nowhere." He replied sadly. I smiled weakly at him.

"Do you have anxiety, Mike?" I asked seriously.

"Hm... I don't know."

"Do you think you might have?"

"Maybe..." he scratched his neck, pouting.

"I think you might, you should see a doctor, it'll help you, I know how it is." I said.

"Do you have anxiety?" He asked giving intonation on the 'you'.

"Yeah, but I take meds and I can control it very well now." I explained tracing my fingers on the table.

"Oh... hm... I'm not really hungry, the popcorn got me full." He said approaching his hand of mine, almost touching it.

"Me neither. Wanna go somewhere else?" I asked not moving my hand, looking directly at him.

"Yeah, sure. Follow me." He smiled again and I followed him.

~

We were sitting on a bench at an open area of the mall, it was full of plants and trees, the place was comforting in a way.

"Can I ask you something kinda personal, Chester?" He said unsure, looking at me then at his hands again.

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"Why did you come with me, be honest please." He looked at me again. I stopped for a moment and then smiled. I knew exactly what to do.

I got closer to him so our thighs were touching, I rested my hand on top of his and squeezed it lightly, intertwining our fingers. I looked at his face again and his ears were red, he smiled shyly and looked down, avoiding eye contact. With his free hand he covered his face, he really looked like an innocent little kid.

I removed his hand from his face making him look at me uneasy and I smiled to calm him down. I placed his hand on his thigh again and brushed the back of my fingers over his cheeks, he looked hypnotized staring into my eyes.

I got closer and closer to him until our foreheads were touching, his whole face was red and I smiled at that, he was incredibly adorable. I caressed his cheek with my free hand and then passed my fingers over his ear, just feeling his skin.

My breath was fanning on his face and we were inches apart, my lips brushed over his and I finally closed the gap between our mouths, kissing him sweetly, just touching his lips with my own. I separated from him and we opened our eyes together, we smiled and he used his free hand to hold my neck and give me another kiss. I brushed my tongue over his lips, asking for passage. He opened his mouth slightly and our tongues crashed for the first time, I had now both hand gripping his hair and he hand one on my nape and the other on my waist. The sensation of kissing him, feeling his tongue brushing against mine, was electrifying, I wanted him so bad.

We parted and smiled at each other, our lips red and wet.

~

10 years later

We were at the same mall we had our first kiss, I had something huge planned.

Today had been the perfect day, me and Mike had a picnic and went to the carnival, just the two of us.

It was a starry night, the sky was clean and stunning, the moon shining brightly as we looked into the boundless sky with our fingers intertwined. It was very cold and Mike's face was red due to that, I turned to him and kissed his lips, grinning as we parted.

"I love you, Mike." I said still smiling.

"I love you, Chaz." He answered grinning as well.

"I wanna ask you something..." I said nervously, today had to be perfect.

"Go ahead, honey." He said sweetly, stuffing his hands on the pockets of his big green coat.

I got on my knees and reached my pocket.

"Michael Kenji Shinoda, will you marry me?" I asked with tears brimming my eyes. He led his hand to his mouth, crying happy tears.

"Of course I will, Chester! I love you so much!" He said and I got up, kissing him passionately.

Who would've imagined that the love of my life would be a blue haired boy who suffered from anxiety and threw up on my shoes.

~


End file.
